


Frozen Hydrangeas

by Leviackermanswife



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Cute, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, High School, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviackermanswife/pseuds/Leviackermanswife
Summary: Willow Wilson wasn't expecting much for her last year of highschool. She was expecting to  get good grades, hang out with her friends, and have fun, the highschool exerience. This plan goes out the window when she meets a certain boy who's absolutely out of this world.





	1. Intro

Space. It was vast, unknown, endless. Humans have spent years exploring it, trying to see what else was out there. With how large it is, surely we couldnt be the only ones out there. They told tales and fantasies of other life forms, hoping to reach out to them some day. But for the longest time that was all that they were, fantasies. Until one day, they became a reality.


	2. Chapter 1

"Mom, I'm gonna be late for school!" Willow Wilson yelled from the bottom of the stair case in her house. 

"Just one second!" Her mom yelled back walking down the stairs with her phone in hand. "I can't believe my baby is about to be a senior, you're all grown up now" Her mom said tearing up a little. 

"Mom, don't cry it's not like you're never gonna see me again." Willow said with a smile on her face, trying to lighten up the mood. 

"I know." her mom said sighing. She held up her phone and posted next to her daughter. "One more picture then you can leave I promise!" Willow held in her groan, not wanting to get scolded first thing in the morning. She smiled into the camera while her mom took the picture, then gave her a firm hug, which her mother was reluctant to let go of. 

"I love you mom. I'll see you right after school." She promised grabbing her keys and walking out the front door. The smell of pine leaves and fresh morning dew permeated the air, putting her in a good mood. She hopped into her car, connected her phone to the speaker, put on her favorite playlist, then she was off. It was still late summer so the weather was nice enough to ride with the windows down, which she took full advantage of. 

"Strumming my pain with his fingers!" She sang loudly since she was the only one in the car. She had decided to play some classics to help get her in the mood. The song faded out and before she knew it she was at school. She hopped out the car after parking in her spot and walked up to the intrace, checking her phone to see where to meet up with her friends. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see one of her best friends Phoebe bening her. 

"Hey girl!" She screamed wrapping Willow in a bear hug. She quickly hugged her back having missed her best friend over the summer. Being busy with their jobs they hadn't had much time to hang out and planned on making it up to each other during the school year. 

"Are you ready to do this?" Phoebe smiled at her friend. 

"Of course." Willow replied returning her smile. 

They walked through the halls saying hi to people on the way and met up with their other friends. 

"It's good to see you phoebe." Their friend Oliver greeted. "You too willow." He said smiling softly at her." 

"Right back at you." Said phoebe loudly, with her arm around willow's shoulders. Just then they heard a loud yell and the final piece of their group came barrelling down the hall earning scowls from teachers and complaints from students. 

"How are you guys on this fine day?" He greeted flashing a blinding smile at his friend group. 

"We're great isaac." Willow laughed giving him a fist bump. Just then the intercom rang signaling the beginning of a announcement. 

"Good morning students of Windsor High School, we hope you enjoyed your summer and are looking forward to a great year with all of you. We will have our welcoming assembly soon so please make your way to the auditorium in an orderly fashion. Have a great first day." The droning voice came to a stop and the chatter in the hall began to start up again. 

"Well, let's get this over with then." Phoebe stated to the group leading them down the hall and to the gym. They filled in to the auditorium with all of the other students choosing to sit at the very top of the bleachers. At exactly 8:00 the bell rang, signaling the start of the assembly. 

"Welcome students!" The principle yelled excitedly earning cheers and yells from the students in the crowd. "Are you ready to get this school year started!" There was a chorus of groans from the lower grades however the seniors made up for them with their enthusiastic cheers, ready to get their last year of high school done. "We have so much planned for this school year and cant wait to share it with you." The principle exclaimed. "Along with some very exciting, once in a lifetime news!" That made the students perk up, mumbling to themselves and their friends. Scenarios ran through their head thinking about what the principle could be talking about, when he began to continue. "As you know, scientists have been working hard to expand out knowledge on space travel and have even managed to reach out to other alien races. 

'Of course they have' willow thought. It was common knowledge at this point.

"But what you may not know. He continued on. Is that with their help they have managed to fly out a specific race to our solar system and specifically earth!" 

Now that was interesting. Willow and her friends looked at each other, then around at the other students who were talking loudly to each other. 

"But what does this have to do with us." Willow wondered out loud. 

As if he were reading her mind, the principle answered the question she was wondering. 

"You all may be wondering what this had to do with us, and I am proud to tell you all that our very own Windsor high is being involved in one of the very first extraterrestrial exchange programs in history! Starting today, we will be welcoming 5 students from the planet of Tamar to go to our school and study along with our students!" 

Everyone in the crowd was silent. Never in a hundred years did anyone this they were going to be going to school with aliens. 

"This school year just got a lot more interesting." Phoebe whispered grinning. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All of the students were released from the assembly and given a few more minutes to talk and socialize before classes official started. 

"Aliens. We're gonna be going to school with aliens." Oliver said in disbelief. "Is this even legal?" He whispered to himself, grabbing his hair between tense fingers. 

"Calm down Oli, this will be fun!" Phoebe exclaimed. "And you never know" she said looking at Willow "They might even be cute." She smirked suggestively. 

Oliver made a weird face and Issac pretended to gag, exaggerating his disgust. 

Willow just laughed at her friend's crazy antics. "You and your crazy imagination." 

"Hey you never know!" Phoebe shrugged. "And speaking if cute, let's stop by the bathroom one more time before class to make sure we still look good for any potential hotties in our classes!" She dragged Willow to the girl's bathroom, the latter waving goodbye to their other two friends. 

"You look fine." Willow complained, wanting to leave to socialize more. 

"Oh hush!" She exclaimed. You can never look to fabulous she said reapplying her cherry lip gloss. 

Willow checked her own reflection in the mirror. She had straightened her normally curly jet black hair especially for the occasion and ran her hands through it to get rid of any tangles. She had on a light blue sweatshirt, ripped Jean's, Van's, and light makeup that complimented her honey brown skin. In other words..

"I look hot." She said to herself in the mirror laughing at her friend as she raised an eyebrow at her in the middle of fixing her highlight. 

Just the , they heard the warning bell, signaling that class was gonna start in less that 5 minutes. Not wanting to be late for the first day if school, they hurriedly packed their stuff and moved into the hall. They noticed a crowd of people in front of the entrance to the bathroom and realized that everyone was standing on either side of the hallway. 

"Hey!" Phoebe said elbowing her way through. "What's this all abou-" 

Suddenly they realized why everyone was making such a huge fuss. Walking down the hall was the principle, and beind him were five figures who were definitely not human.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing Willow noticed is that they were tall. Really tall. They stood at about 6'5 with the tallest one being 6'9 at least. They had long jet back hair, all tied up in various ways and wore sweat shirts, jeans, and converse. They looked like they had walked straight pit of a twilight movie, if it wasnt for one small factor. 

"They have blue skin!" Willow whispered, looking at phoebe. 

"Yeah and holy shi-" Willow covered her best friend's mouth before she could finish her sentence. "They're hot!" She whisper yelled behind her friend's hand. 

Willow brought her attention back to the group right when they were about to pass them and thats when she saw him. He was in the very back and the shortest of the group, yet still towered over everyone else. His hair was free of any ties which left it to flow down his back in silken waves. He had a sharp jawline and piercing black eyes. He turned and made eye contact and time seemed to stop. Everything around them became white noise. Willow vaguely heard phoebe talking to her, but she couldn't make out what she was saying. All she could focus on were those eyes. They were such a deep brown they were almost black, and framed with thick eyelashes. They widened in what looked like wonder when they met Willow's and seemed to sparkle in the morning sunlight, which was streaming through the windows. His gaze never left hers, even when his group had almost passed them, causing him to stumble a little bit before his friend caught him and he regained his balance. 

"-re you oka?" Willow snapped out of the trance, and stared at phoebe who was waving her hands in front of her face. 

"You good girl?" Phoebe laughed poking her in the arm. 

"Yeah." Willow replied offhandedly, not exactly sure what had happened. 

"Well, we better get to our classes." Phoebe said, dragging her down the hall. 

Willow did her best to push the encounter to the back if her mind. 

'It was probably nothing' she thought. 

'Probably'


End file.
